Regents: An Ancient Incursion
by Teromad
Summary: It was just meant to be a simple babysitting job for Matt. Only nothing's simple anymore. He and the Regents soon find themselves fighting for the lives of Lillian and their own, as a god seeks to steel the Heart of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempted of a W.I.T.C.H story. It's a great show and I thought I would give it a try.

This fic is set after the end of season 2, and follows Matt, Napoleon and Mr Huggles (the Regents of Earth), as they try to protect Lillian Hale from a threat she doesn't know exists.

Please leave a review to tell me what you think and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Regents: An Ancient Incursion<span>

Mr Huggles the dormouse was perched peacefully on Matt Olsen's shoulders as he walked down the cool evening streets of Heatherfield. He hummed the tune of a new song he was composing as he made his way towards the Hale's apartment where he was to babysit the young Lillian Hale for the night.

He hoped this time babysitting would be normal. _'As normal as normal can be.' _He thought with a chuckle. The last time he babysat Lillian, the Heart of Earth, ended with him, his pet dormouse Mr Huggles and her pet cat Napoleon (who was also her familiar) being made the Regents of Earth, each holding one-third of her power until she was old enough to use it.

He entered the apartment complex and took the elevator to the correct floor and rang the doorbell. The cheerful face of Elizabeth Hale greeted him. "Oh… Hello Matt. Please come in." She said. Matt thanked her and entered the spacious apartment. "We'll be out most of the night and I don't know when we'll be back. Cornelia's off visiting Elyon for her birthday, otherwise she would be here."

That was only partly true. It was actually Elyon's first anniversary since taking the Meridian throne and Cornelia was helping prepare for the celebrations.

"It's okay Mrs Hale. I don't mind watching Lillian." Matt assured her. They then talked through the standard instructions, contact details and payment before Mrs Hale left to check on Lillian. Matt lowered himself on the soft couch and petted Mr Huggles who was now lying next to him.

"Mattie!" A thick and distinctive voice said next to him. Matt turned to see a black cat looking up at hit with large green eyes.

"Hay, Napoleon. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. It's real great here. Play time is so fun and Cornelia is really great to talk to." Napoleon said sarcastically as Matt chuckled. Mr Huggles was also doing his equivalent of a chuckle. "Shut it rat!"

"Come on Napoleon, It can't be that bad." Matt said.

"Have you ever been force into a tutu for a tee party with stuffed animals?" Napoleon countered.

"It's your job, get over it." Matt said with an amused smile.

Napoleon mumbled something under his berth as he moved and curled up in a ball on the other end of the couch.

"Sir Matt! Sir Huggles!" A young voice called. Matt turned to see Lillian running towards them. He smiled and lowered himself to his knee in a bow.

"Queen Lillian." He said. Mr Huggles also bowed and chirped on the couch.

Lillian giggled before saying. "Arise, my brave knights." Matt and Mr Huggles obeyed, she still beleved it was a game. Lillian also didn't notice the unnaturally obedient dormouse. Mr and Mrs Hale were also chuckling as they approached.

"Now be good Lillian. And when 'Sir Matt' says its bed time he means it."

"Yes mom." Lillian said before they said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock and Lillian was settling into her bead. "Tell me another story Sir Matt." She asked.<p>

"Well ok." He said as he took a seat at the end of the bead and began to think. "What kind of story."

"One like last time." Matt let out a nervous chuckle, silently thinking _'I hope not.'_

"Ok…" Matt began. "There once was this far off kingdom called Meridian. Only this kingdom was ruled by an evil Prince called Phobos who was draining the life of his people to make his magical powers stronger." Lillian gasped. Napoleon (if he could) would have face palmed at the story.

"Yeah, real original kid." Napoleon silently muttered before leaving the room to his place on the couch. Matt closed the door and went back to the story.

"Off course the people of Meridian didn't like this or the harsh ways they were treated. There were rebels who fought against them lead by a brave young man called Caleb…"

"Cornelia's boyfriend?" Lillian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hay… Her best friends are your fairy guardians and I'm your loyal knight." Matt pointed out, it was actually the truth but Lillian didn't know that.

"Yeah… Continue." Lillian commanded.

"Caleb and the rebels couldn't defeat Phobos and his evil minions alone so one day Caleb tried to escape and find help. He rode all day and night through the vast lands of Meridian, dogging patrols of Phobos' solders and evil beasts."

"Where did he go?" Lillian asked.

"To the beautiful kingdom of Earth, where he requested an audience with Queen Lillian."

"What did I do?" Lillian asked with a curious and happy smile.

"Well, you didn't want to put your people in danger with war but you wanted to help the people of Meridian. So you agreed to let your fairy guardians go with Caleb to help save Meridian…"

* * *

><p>Napoleon was lying silently on the couch, drifting off to sleep. His sleep was suddenly interrupted when a loud tearing sound echoed through the room, a blue light shone on his face. Napoleon's eyes darted open as He jumped up in surprise. A fold had opened in the Hale's living room.<p>

Napoleon dived behind the couch as a large black three-headed dog walked out. Its fiery blood red eyes, all six of them, darted around the room as he sniffed around. Napoleon gulped and used his ability's to form a small glamour zone to hide his sent. The three-headed dog moved to the side as a man exited the fold.

He was tall with long ash-black hair and beard. His face was old, tired yet showed great power and dominance. He wore black robes and an armoured chest plate, legs. He looked around the room and gave a dark chuckle.

"So this is where the Heart of Earth resides." His old, dry yet powerful and deep voice said. He chuckled again, sending shivers of fear and dread down Napoleons spine. He turned to the dog-like beast. "Cerberus, fetch me their soles."

"Oh-no." Napoleon gulped as he shivered behind the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The large three-headed dog called Cerberus moved through the room towards Lillian's bedroom. Napoleon was thinking fast. He had to protect Lillian. He leaped out from behind the couch and changed into his regent form and slammed into Cerberus, smashing him into the kitchen counter knocking him unconscious.

He pushed the beast away and looked up at the man, who stood staring with a frown. "So the heart isn't as helpless as it seems." He said.

"Leave. Now." Napoleon ordered.

"Stand aside beast. Hand me the heart and I won't throw you into Tartarus." The man coldly said.

"Never." Napoleon answered.

"So be it." The man said as he raised his hand and throws a fire ball at Napoleon who dived to the side.

* * *

><p>"Elyon followed Cedric into the portal leaving the Guar…" Matt stopped his story as a loud and sudden crash sounded outside.<p>

"What was that?" Lillian asked jumping at the sound.

"Stay here I'll go and check." Matt said as he cautiously approached the door. He grasped the handle and opened the door slightly. He heard voices, one of them was Napoleon's. He vigilantly exited the room and closed the door behind him. He turned towards the voices only to duck as a ball of fire flew over his head burning the wall behind.

He looked back in shock to see a tall man standing in a ring of fire and smoke and a large three-headed black dog lying unconscious on the floor next to a smashed kitchen cabinet. The man throws two more fireballs into the kitchen. "Come on beast. Fight me." He said before noticing Matt. "You! Human! Help me deal with his monstrosity." He ordered pointing from matt to Napoleon who was still in his regent form hiding in the kitchen.

"Matt! Go keep Lill…" Napoleon began to say but was cut off as tow more fireballs landed near him.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded. The man turned to him with an expression of pure anger.

"I am Hades, god of the underworld. Kneel before me and you will be spared from an eternity of endless suffering." Hades said as he stood in a growing swirl of black smoke and fire.

"No. Now get lost!" Matt simply answered.

"Mattie, I would…" Napoleon again didn't finish as a wall of fire flew towards Matt. He couldn't avoid it in the narrow corridor. He panicked and raised his hands in front of him defensively. Everyone in the room was suppressed when the fire hit a green bubble and flowed around him.

Hades scowled and prepaid another attack only for him to be pounced on by Napoleon. Throwing him to the ground and beating him with clawed fists. "Matt. Look after Lillian!" Napoleon called. Matt nodded and ran back to the bedroom, quickly opening the door and closing it behind him.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked as she sat with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing Lillian! Napoleon was just playing with the TV remote." Matt panted out with a large fake smile as he leaned against the door attempting to keep it closed.

"He's never done that before." Lillian said. Matt just smiled and nodded. Mr Huggles approached and looked up at him.

"Well he did now. Huggles, why don't you go and play with him." He said and quickly shoved the dormouse out of the door who squeaked in shock and annoyance.

"So where were we?" Matt nervously said as he sat on the bead to continue the story, creating a small glamour zone around them to hide the fight outside. He wished he could help but he must watch Lillian.

Mr Huggles squeaked angrily at the door only to then squeak in surprise as a large black fluff ball flew over and crashed into Cornelia's bedroom. He quickly looked in the outer direction to see a furious bearded man surrounded by flames and black smoke.

Mr Huggles screech angrily and charged the man. He leaped of the floor and transformed into his regent form and smashed him back into the living room. "Huggles! Keep him busy! I'll call for help." Napoleon called as he picked himself from the ruins of Cornelia's room and made a run for the phone what was laying on the kitchen floor.

Mr Huggles found himself dogging repeated fire balls that were smashing through the windows behind. He grabbed the couch and lobed it towards Hades who blasted the couch in half and both sides fell beside him.

Napoleon was again hiding on the floor of the smouldering kitchen, desperately trying to remember the numbers and then attempting to type them with his large regent hands. "Come on…" He was suddenly interrupted by a snarl next to him. He shot his head around to see three bloodthirsty heads staring at him. "Oh boy!"

Cerberus sprang upon on him, throwing Napoleon to the ground. His three drooling heads were clenching at his throat as Napoleon held the beast back. They were struggling with each over. Cerberus' claws scratched away at Napoleons chest and his heads lunged at Napoleon's arms and head. The regent kicked the beast to the side. He landed with a yelp and tried to scamper back on to his feet when Napoleon grabbed him and hurled him towards his master.

Mr Huggles lay on the ground. His once white fur was now singed black. His tunic was burned and torn. Hades stood over him with a look of anger and annoyance. Wordlessly he raised a hand towards Mr Huggles. A black swirling cloud of black smoke started to form from Mr Huggles nose, mouth and eyes. He screeched in pain as the smoke flowed from him to Hades' hand and swirled around him.

A sudden and loud yelp distracted him. He turned his head to see Cerberus flying towards him. He didn't have time to react. The beast crashed into Hades and both tumbled out of the shattered window towards the street below.

Napoleon ran up to his friend and kneeled beside him. "Huggs! Are you ok?" he asked in panic.

Huggles eyes weakly half-opened and he let out a low moan before transforming back into his dormouse form, falling into Napoleons hands.

* * *

><p>Matt was sweating as he quickly and nervously continued to try and get Lillian to fall asleep. "So the fairy's led the rebels through the portal into the castle and saved Elyon and Phobos was imprisoned in the Infinite City forever. The End."<p>

Lillian who was lying in bed, almost asleep, peered up at Matt. "No, no. You tolled it wrong."

"Look Lillian. It's late and you should be asleep. I'll tell you the more next time. Ok?"

"Ok…" Lillian reluctantly and sleepily said before yawning.

Matt quickly sneaked out of the room and looked around in shock at the devastated apartment. "Mattie!" Napoleon called from the living room. Matt turned and ran into the room and saw Napoleon sitting by the empty windows cradling Mr Huggles in his arms.

"Huggles!" Matt cried as he slid next to Napoleon and took the dormouse into his arms. He checked his pet's pulse and breathing and sighed in relief. "He's still alive."

"Hades must have tried to steal his power and life force." Napoleon theorised.

"Where is he now?" Matt asked.

"He fell." Napoleon answered. Matt nodded.

"Take Huggles and go and watch Lillian. I'll call Will." Matt said.

Napoleon nodded and headed towards the bedroom with a sleeping Mr Huggles. Matt reached for his phone and began to dial Will.

* * *

><p>Will groaned as she held her head in her hands. It was late, she was tired, and she still had a school project to finish. She felt as if she was going to collapse form boredom and tiredness. Her phone suddenly rung, jogging her from her sleepless trance. She reached for her phone only for it to be intercepted by another hand.<p>

"Mom!" Will cried, looking up at her frowning mother who held the phone in her hand.

"You know the rules Will. You don't talk to anyone until you've finished." She said.

"But it could be an emergency." Will argued back.

"Well whatever it is it can wait until morning." Wills mother said as she left the room

"But…"

"No buts Will. Do you want to fail geography?" Her mother said as she closed the door behind.

Will groaned again and collapsed on her desk. "I hope it wasn't important…" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Come on… Come on…" Matt muttered to himself as the phone continued to ring. After what seemed to be an eternity it was finally answered. "Will!"<p>

"Sorry Matt but Will can't talk at the moment. She'll speak to you tomorrow." Will's mother said.

"No! Mrs Va…" Matt tried to argue but was cut off.

"Goodnight Matt." She said and hung up.

Matt cursed. He thought of someone else to call. He looked down his contacts list and found Hay Lin. Before he could select 'call' a dark shadow loomed over him. Matt swiftly turned only to receive a large hand clenched around his throat.

"Did you really think I could be defeated that easily?" Hades said as he increased the pressure on Matt's throat. "I will have the Heart of Earth. Then none of the Olympians will be able to stop me. The Bolt of Zeus and the Trident of Poseidon will soon be mine and I'll be the king of Olympus. Not even the Guardians and Kandrakar will stand in my way."

Matt gasped for air only to find none; his vision began to blur and darken as he flailed around, kicking and punching, trying to escape. Hades smiled as Matt felt his life leaving him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews.

I should note that I try my best to spell check and proof read my work so hopefully there should be no mistakes. Also most spellings would be in British English. Sorry if there are any and please do feel free to point them out.

Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>'<em>No… this can't… be… it.' <em>Matt thought. He was dying. He'd never see his friends, his family, Will, ever again. Would they even know how he died, what will happen to his body, what about Will? His life began to flash before him, his first day at school, his first guitar, his first band, his first performance, meeting Will, their first kiss, finding out about the Guardians and magic, Nerissa and Shagon... He knew what to do.

He drew the last of his strength and called upon the magic inside him. He clenched his eyes closed and when they shot open Hades was hit by blinding beam of brilliant green energy that blasted from Matts eyes.

Hades tumbled back leaving a week and helpless Matt lying on the floor. He coughed and chocked as he tried to breathe air into his starving lungs. He rolled over to see Hades staggering onto his feet. His hair was scorched and his face was contorting with anger and hatred, flames of fury flickered in his eyes.

Matt tried to stand only to receive a knick to his stomach. He recoiled in pain as he was kicked again. Hades stood over him his fist burned with flames. He drew his hand up for a punch. Matt swung his legs around, slamming into hades, swiping him off his feet. Matt scampered to his feet and stumbled towards Lillian's room.

"Napoleon…" He choked out as he stumbled into the room, closing the door behind. Napoleon was lying on the foot of the bead licking his wounds, with Mr Huggles resting besides him. To Matt's relief Lillian was fast asleep.

"Mattie! Are you ok?" Napoleon asked.

"Yeah, I will be." Matt panted out. "He's back."

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Napoleon sighed. He jumped form the bead and transformed into his regent from and placed his ear to the door. "I don't hear him."

A sudden sharp buzzing sound echoed through the apartment. Matt and Napoleons eyes widened. "The doorbell!" They exclaimed in shock.

Matt eased open the door and peered out into the empty hallway. There was no sign of Hades. They both knew that was bad.

The doorbell rang again as servile hard knocks rattled on the door. "Police! Open up!" Called a voice from the other side.

"Come on." Matt said as he slipped out of the door with Napoleon close behind. They crept towards the living room as there were more bangs at the door.

"Wait Matt! It could be a trap." Napoleon suddenly said, grabbing Matt's arm.

"Or it could actually be the police." Matt said back.

"If we just remain quiet then they might go away." Napoleon suggested.

"And come back tomorrow… Oh No! How are we gonna explain this to the Hale's?" Matt suddenly said in shock as he gestured at the apartment that literally was a warzone.

"We'll worry about that later. Saving the Earth from a psychopathic, megalomaniac god from hell is slightly more important than spring cleaning." Napoleon said.

Before Matt could reply they froze at the sound of the front door opening and a chillingly familiar voice. "Good evening officers."

There was a brief silence before another voice stumbled. "G-good evening sir." Matt could imagine the officers suppressed faces at the sight of a seven foot black clade hell god. But there was something else about that man's voice. It sounded familiar to him.

Another voice then spoke. "We've received reports of loud noises coming from this apartment. Is everything okay?"

"Why yes officer. I don't know what you're talking about."

"May I have you name and your reason for being in the Hale's apartment?" The first voice said. Matt's heart stopped. He recognised it.

"Irma's dad!" He squeaked out.

"Not good, Mattie boy, not good at all." Napoleon muttered back shaking his head.

"I'm… a friend. Why don't you come in?" Hades said.

"Sir, please answer the questions." The second officer ordered.

"Where are the Hale's?" Officer Tom Lair sternly asked again, his voice fuelled with suspicion. Matt and Napoleon had now snuck into the ruined kitchen. Hades stood at the door, thankfully blocking the view off the apartment. Matt was nervous. If Hades did anything to Irma's dad, she'll never forgive him. But he couldn't revile himself. He didn't know what to do.

"Any ideas?" Matt whispered.

"None." Napoleon answered.

Matt thought for a moment. "What if you tie me up then I call for help. Hopefully they'll think it was a burglary gone badly." He suggested.

"Terrible Idea. He can shoot fire remember?" Before Matt could reply Hades spoke again.

"Only the two kids are here. I'm looking after them."

"What is your name, and can you explain why we've received six different noise complaints about this apartment?" Officer Lair asked.

"My name's… Akakios Papadopoulos." Hades lied.

"Can you prove it?" Officer Lair continued to question.

"Yes. Please do come in." Hades said as he moved away from the door.

Matt gulped as the two officers entered the room. His heart was beating rapidly ready to spring on Hades at any second. The police officer stopped and looked around the room in shock. They drew their guns and aimed at Hades back. "Freeze!" they both shouted.

"I don't think so." Hades coldly said. Two columns of black smock sprang out of the ground enveloping the police officers who screamed in shock and pain. Matt and Napoleon didn't waste time changing into regent form and charging Hades. But he was prepared.

Napoleon dived to the side to avoid a whip of fire that Hades slashed towards him. Matt swooped down towards Hades only to stop as a wall of fire shot up before him.

The cries from the police officers stopped. Matt roared with anger as he blasted around and grabbed hold of Hades naked, pinning him to the floor. "What did you do to them?" He demanded.

Hades laughed. "Look for yourself."

Matt turned to see the pillars of smoke descending reviling two hunched over bodies in tattered police uniforms. Their skin was a burnt black. Their fingers were elongated blades tougher than diamonds. A pair of large black, bat like wings extended from their backs with horns sticking out of the flesh at the joints, the main surface was torn and scared. Loud cracking sounds reverberated through Matt's ears as they clicked into place into place. Demonic tails rose behind them as they looked up at Matt. Their faces were a sickening sight. Burned skin was stretched over nose-less skulls as sharp jagged fangs rose from the mouth. Blood red eyes glowed forth from deep sockets.

"Look upon what is to become of those who resist my power." Hades coldly chuckled.

The demons gave a deafening screech that shook Matt to the bone. They Pounced on Napoleon who immediately began to avoiding their claws to little avail.

Matt looked back to Hades only to receive a flaming fist to his golden mask that sent him flying through a wall into Lillian's parents room. Matt stumbled to his feet and groaned in pain. He stumbled to the edge of the hole to see Napoleon avoiding the demands.

Napoleon ducked under ones claws and tacked it into the wall before leaping over the other only to be slashed in the back by its tail.

Napoleon roared in pain before diving down and sweeping the demons legs form under it. The demon crashed to the floor as the outer leaped onto napoleon clawing for his face. Green beams of energy blasted into its back and gave Napoleon time to throw it off.

Matt landed on the floor and only to be tackled by a demon that Matt still recognised as Mr Lair. He grabbed its arms, holding it back as it screeched. Matt shot green beams form his eyes blasting the daemon off and out the windows. It tumbled through the air before straightening out and lunged back in.

Matt leaped up and over the demon that quickly turned and flew back towards its target. Matt blasted it again shooting it from the air and crashing to the ground, unmoving with smoke rising from its chest where the beams hit.

Napoleon was having less luck with the outer. His black fur was clinging together with blood as swipe after swipe hit him. He dove under a swing of claws only to receive two clawed feet hitting his chest.

He flew back landing hard on the television witch crumpled under the force. He groaned in pain as the daemon dove for him. Napoleon quickly leaped to the side narrowly avoiding a fatal strike.

He swung back around and punched the demon in the face, quickly followed by more blows to the head and chest.

The daemon shrieked and tacked Napoleon to the floor and raised it claws to strike. Three green blasts knocked it off giving Napoleon time to grab its head and slammed it to the floor knocking the demon out cold.

Matt and Napoleon were panting, growing with pain and clenching there wounds. It was then something occurred to Matt.

"Where's Hades?" He shouted in alarm.

A loud scream of a young girl filled the room. Matt and Napoleon looked at each over in horror before sprinting towards the sound. Lillian's room.

* * *

><p>Two young, bare feet sprinted across the hard, scorched earth. The owner's pants were fast and filled with fear and sadness. Her blond hair was a blood stain mess along with her torn white shirt that was now hades of black, yellow and crimson.<p>

Tears fell from her eyes and onto the teddy bear that was clenched tight to her chest. She stopped and looked at the burning would around her. The skeletons of trees were consumed by ferocious and unrelenting fires. Thick black smoke filled the air. A Scorched mettle sign rose out of the ground with the words 'Welcome to Heatherfield' barely visible.

There was an inhuman shrieked from her right she turned and screamed at the sight of a burning dear stampeding towards her. She cried as she fell to the ground and raised her hands above her face only for the burning dear to leap over her and vanish into the smoke.

She continued to weep as she stumbled back to her feet. She didn't know what was happening or where her family was. All she knew was that this was her fault. She ran until she stumbled upon a horrific sight. One that smashed her already shattered heart.

A tangled mess off blood stained blond hair was sprawled across a blue, torn top with crimson waves from the blood of the body beneath and others. A long, purpled skirt was ripped and tattered over cut and bloodied legs with the remains of blue and green striped tights and knee high purple boots. A pair of broken and torn wings lay limp on her back.

She looked up at the young girl with a blood stained and tear-filled face. "Lillian?" She weakly asked.

"Cornelia!" Lillian screamed and began sprinting towards her sister.

"No! Run Lillian. Get out of her." Cornelia shrieked back. Lillian suddenly stopped as a burning tree fell between her and her sister.

"Cornelia!" She cried.

Through the smoke and flames behind her sister a large shadow of a man appeared. He was tall and brutish. Furs were draped around his waist and a leather strap warped around its bare, full-muscle, scared chest. But this wasn't a man as it had the head of a bull.

It snorted and growled as it approached. Large bloodshot eyes filled with anger and bloodlust stared deep into Cornelia. Its horns curved and rose from its head like a devil. But that wasn't the most frightening sight for Lillian. It was what dangled from the strap around its chest.

Four heads of teenaged girls, one with red hair, one with light brown, one was African-American and the last was Chinese, Will's, Irma's, Taranee's and Hay Lin's heads.

"Lillian! Run!" Cornelia screamed as she wept, looking into the eyes of the towering beast. It raised a large blood stained axe over Cornelia's head and mercilessly, without hesitation, swung it down.

"Nooo!" Hay Lin screamed as she shot up from her bead. She gasped for air. Sweet dripped from every pore of her skin. She shivered with fright and let out a small sob.

She rocked about in her bead for what seemed like an eternity trying to get the sight out of her head. "It was just a dream." She wisped to herself. "Was it just a dream?"

She jumped when her bedroom door slowly opened to revile her grandmother, Yan Lin, standing there with a sad yet horrified look on her face. "You saw it too?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"W-w-what was t-that?" Hay Lin shivered out.

"I don't know, but whatever it is… It's not good." Yan Lin solemnly said. Just then both leaped up a fold suddenly opened in the room. Both air guardian's prepaid themselves for whatever may come through but relaxed as elderly woman with blond hair and dressed in blue robes stepped into the room.

"Halinor?" Yan Lin said in surprise at the sight of her old friend and former fire guardian.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but we may have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and Napoleon burst into Lillian's bedroom. Hades towered over the eight year old who was huddled at the back of her bead shaking with fear.

"You're the Heart? Pathetic." Hades snapped.

"W-w-who a-are y-y-you?" Lillian whimpered out. The fright was clearly visible in her eyes as she looked up at the seven foot hell god. She shook with fear and held her teddy bear close.

Matt thought fast. He quickly placed a glamour zone over the room. The average eight year olds bedroom transformed into a royal medieval bedroom, Lillian now sat in a royal nightgown in a large four poster bead with purple and blue sheets and pillows. The room grew with stone and tapestries linden walls as large windows looked out upon an idyllic middle ages town.

"What going on?" Lillian screeched.

"You're dreaming… your majesty." Matt said trying to sound as majestic as possible.

Lillian looked over to the large wooden doors where Sir Matt and Sir Napoleon stood in there regent forms only each had donned suits of gleaming armour. Matt's was the gold as his mask with emerald green fabric. Napoleon's armour was as a dark as his fur but gleamed in the candle light. A crimson cape fell from his shoulders and draped over his left arm. "Nice touch." He whispered to Matt.

Hades was dumfounded. He looked around the room before staring back at Matt and Napoleon. "Interesting." He laughed.

"This is your last chance! Leave now and turn those officers back to normal." Napoleon demanded.

"I will leave when I have what I want." Hades said coldly and seriously as he approached Lillian. She gasped when she saw the pure evil in his eyes and crawled away towards the opposite end of the bead when a sudden wall of fire suddenly shot up behind her, she screamed in fright.

Matt and Napoleon sprang into action. Napoleon sprinted on all fours and leaped over through the flames and crashed into Hades whilst Matt swooped down and scoped Lillian from the burning bed.

"I want to wake up now!" She screeched in fright as she held her knight close. Matt landed on the outer side of the room and placed Lillian down.

"Stay her Li… your Majesty. Your knights will protect you." He said before turning and sprinting towards Hades who was doing battle with Napoleon.

* * *

><p>Hay Lin and Yan Lin followed Halinor through the fold and into the great castle of Kandrakar. It always impressed Hay Lin to see the tall spires rising in and around the swirling pure white clouds and blue sky.<p>

"Come on, the Oracle wants to see us." Halinor said as she led the air guardians through the grand corridors.

"Why, what's going on? Is it about that dream we had?" Hay Lin asked.

"It's big. And all your questions will be answered soon." Halinor answered as they entered the main chamber.

The council of Kandrakar stood with the Oracle in the middle of the large, open room. With them were Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia all still in their pyjamas or similar sleeping attire.

"Finally, so can we get answers now?" Cornelia, who was warped in a light blue dressing gown with pink fluffy slippers, asked the Oracle as she saw Hay Lin enter.

"Yeah, what's with disturbing our sleep?" Irma asked.

"Yes. I apologize about that but we have reason to believe that a great evil is preparing to take over the galaxy." The oracle plainly said.

"Again? Dose evil ever take a break?" Irma sarcastically asked.

Will just shook her head at the comment and asked "Who's it this time?"

"I think it's best if I let his brother explain." The Oracle said. Just then a large set of marble coloured doors opened and in stepped a tall elderly man who immediately showed great power and respect.

He had long wavy white hair and beard. White robes with a blue squared pattern were draped and warped around his body. In his right hand he held a long golden staff with a solid gold eagle proudly perched on top with its wing spared and grasping bolts of lightning in its talons.

The guardians were in awe at the sight of this man as he gracefully yet powerfully walked towards them. He stood beside the Oracle and in a deep and powerful voice spoke, "I am Zeus, King of Olympus."

The guardians' jaws couldn't drop any lower.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just give up?" Hades yelled as he sent more fire balls towards Napoleon who dived to the side, rolled across the floor and leaped towards the god. A solid wall of fire shot up in front of him stopping Napoleon in his tracks.<p>

Matt Came up from behind and blasted Hades in the back only to doge a whip of flames, quickly followed by a flaming punch to his chest, burning through the glamour armour.

Lillian gasped from behind a toy chest as Matt yelped in pain as he dogged another punch only for a large black mass to tackle hades into the wall. Napoleon began to punch and claw at hades but a sudden blast of flames and heat sent him into the opposite wall Matt soon followed.

Black mist swirled around them as a flaming Hades approached. They cried in pain as mist flowed from their eyes and mouths towards Hades opened arms.

"No!" Lillian shrieked as tears flowed from her eyes. "Leave them alone!" Hades ignored her as he continued to drain there life force. The glamour zone around the room failed as Matt and Napoleon became weaker. They were struggling to stay awake as pain coursed through their bodies. Suddenly there was a growling sound behind Hades. He stopped and turned to only glimpse a large white beast that pounced onto him.

* * *

><p>"So… Hades has go power hungry and is seeking to collect the hearts of worlds and bulled an army to conquer the universes." Taranee summed up.<p>

When the Guardians overcame there initial shock discovering that Zeus and that ancient Greek god's were real and just live on another world called Olympus, and thus most ancient Greek mythology was acutely true. (Yan Lin who already knew pointed out that most of Earths myths and legends are based on fact and magic can explain them.)Zeus then explained how Hades who was jealous of his brothers and sisters on Olympus after being left with another world call Underworld, where in ancient times the souls of those who believed in the gods of Olympus were taken after their death, now seeks to conquer Olympus and then all other worlds and dimensions.

"Yes young fire Guardian. He's already left Underworld for another world. Unfortunately we don't know where." Zeus said.

"My dream." Hay Lin whispered she was the most shocked and disturbed at this. Especially after seeing her and her friends severed heads being uses as a Minotaur's trophies and know finding out it may one day be true.

"Hay Lin, What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I… I had a dream… where… where Earth was burning and… and we were… we were…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Can I see?" Taranee asked. Hay Lin just sadly nodded in replied as Taranee read her mind. Her face went through expressions of shock, interest and finally pure horror.

"Oh… my… god. Guys you've got to see this!" Taranee screeched as she sent the images to the outer Guardians heads. They all when through similar expressions before ending on a mixture of pure shock and horror, it affected Cornelia the worst.

The Oracle spoke next. "I've already searched Earth for any strong magical forces and found nothing unusual. We are also searching as many worlds and dimensions we can see and so far haven't found him."

"Are you sure he's not on Earth?" Zeus asked. "After all it's the most logical place he would head to."

"What! So he'd be going after Lillian!" Cornelia suddenly realised.

"If he were on Earth, then yes." The Oracle said.

"Check again. I want to see if my sisters safe." Cornelia demanded.

"Very well." The Oracle sighed; even he knew not to anger Cornelia. He gestured for the Guardians to follow him to a still pool of water. He waved his hand across it and a map of Earth appeared. Suddenly hundreds of lights began appear across the planet some brighter than others. "This map shows the location of all magic Items and possesses on Earth. The brighter the light the stronger the force, as you can see Heatherfield is the brightest."

The Oracle waved his hand again and a sky view of Heatherfield appeared. "The four strongest lights are your sister and her regents."

Cornelia looked closer at her house and sure enough four bright lights shone but one was far duller then the others and… "Why are those two getting duller?" Cornelia asked.

"That's strange." The Oracle said and waved his hand again only the image suddenly turned cloudy. "That is strange."

"What is it?"

"It should be a view of the room the four lights are in only… something blocking Kandrakar's sight."

"Is Lillian in danger?" Cornelia asked filled with worry.

"I can't tell…" Suddenly the picture cleared for a brief moment. The guardians all gasped when saw Lillian's room where she was cowering behind a toy chest. Matt and Napoleon who were in their regent forms fell to the ground as Mr Huggles was fighting with a large man.

"That's Hades!" Zeus said.

"Come on, we've got to save them." Will said as she pulled up the Heart of Kandrakar, "Guardian Unite!"

* * *

><p>Matt struggled to keep his eyes open yet alone move. He was no longer in his regent form as he lay crumpled on the floor. Hades threw Mr Huggles away from him in a blast of flames. He tumbled through the air before crumpling to the floor as helpless as Matt and Napoleon. Hades clambered to his feet and with murderous intent in his flaming eyes strode towards Matt.<p>

"No! Don't hurt him!" Lillian shouted as she dove on Matt with tears in her eyes.

"Lillian… Run." Matt said but Lillian didn't move as Hades gave a smile of pure evil and raised his hand towards her. Black mist swirled down his arm and began to reach out to Lillian who was whimpering and scared stiff.

Suddenly a turquoise, pink and blond object slammed into Hades and smashed him into the wall. "Nobody. Touches. MY! SISTER!" Cornelia screamed as she pinned Hades to the wall. Hades roared and set himself alight. Cornelia reeled back from the heat.

"Hay hot-head! Chill out!" Irma cried as she drenched hades. Hay Lin soon followed with a gust of Ice cold wind frizzing Hades who screamed in anger as the ice formed. His icy prison glinted as Cornelia turned to her sister.

"Lillian." She said as he warped her weeping sister in a strong hug. Will did the same to Matt.

"Matt! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Will… Just tired, that's all." Matt sleepily said but still attempted to return the hug.

"What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Napoleon asked only to get swept up into Hay Lin's arms. "Argg! Careful doll, I'm still sore."

"Sorry." Hay Lin said as Mr Huggles crawled over to Matt and Will and collapse into her lap.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" Taranee said indicating to the still frozen Hades.

"Never mind that are you ok Lillian?" Cornelia asked her sister.

"Are you kidding? This is the most awesome dream ever!" Lillian shrieked to everyone's surprise. Will turned to Matt with a raised eyebrow; he just gave a nervous laugh. "It's just like in those stories you tell me Matt! Only you're all too big to be fairies and what happened to my castle?"

Everyone chuckled. "Dreams are strange Lillian." Cornelia said with a smile.

"Yeah… you're never this nice in real life." Lillian replied again everyone chuckled.

"Why you… I am nice!" Cornelia shouted at her sister.

"That's better." Lillian said with a giggle joined by the others. It didn't last long though.

There was an explosion of ice and water as a wall of heat hit them. They all turned in shock at the sight of Hades standing in a cloud of black mist and flame. The Guardians sparing to their feet ready for a fight as Hades eyes drifted over each of them. He grunted in annoyance and anger. "This is not over!" He shouted and in a flash of black light he was gone.

* * *

><p>"My room!" Cornelia's voice echoed through the destroyed apartment. The rest of the Guardians, Matt, Napoleon, Huggles and Lillian were still standing in the ruined living room. Irma was huddled up on the floor next to the monstrous form of her unconscious father with Taranee and Hay Lin trying to comfort her.<p>

Will sat next to an almost sleeping Matt, petting Mr Huggles as Lillian sat opposite with Napoleon. "So… It's not a dream… It's all true?" Lillian said in sad disbelief.

Will nodded but it was Napoleon who spoke. "I'm afraid so Lilly, you really are the magical Queen of Earth."

Lillian nodded. "This is so AWESOME!" She suddenly screeched.

"Matt, Napoleon! You've got some serous cleaning to do NOW!" Cornelia screamed from the door of her room. "My parents will be home any minute! How on Earth do we explain this to them!"

"Yeah everything's destroyed." Lillian said with her voice filled with worry. "What do we do?"

"What about my Dad?" Irma weakly said, her voice filled with sorrow as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"We'll find a way to get your dad back Irma. I promise." Will said as Hay Lin and Taranee also gave words of support. "But I don't know what to do." She then whispered.

"Don't worry Will." Matt said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "These things always turn out well in the end."

"But where do we start? Hades' escaped, Cornelia's house is trashed and Irma's dad…" Will sighed at the last part.

"Perhaps we can help." Everyone turned in surprise to see Zeus by the windows. Besides him was another tall woman in a long, state marble coloured gown and faceless veil. She had neatly curled chocolate hair and a displeased look as her blue eyes scanned over the room but gave a reassuring smile and she settled on the others.

"I am Hestia, goddess of hearth, architecture, domestic order and family." She said.

Matt, napoleon and Lillian remained looking in shock as there Guardians shook off their surprise. Will was the first to speak. "It's good to meet you Hestia, but how can you help us?"

Hestia smiled, "Like this young one." She said as she waved her hand. Suddenly all the broken items in the room moved and fell back into their original positions and put themselves back together. All the paint and decorations was redone and everything instantly became clean. Everyone looked around the gleaming room that looked brand-new and completely unused. Their eyes widened and jaws hung in what they saw. Lillian had a look of absolute amazement and joy.

"But… what about my dad?" Irma quietly asked, still huddled up with tears in her eyes. Hestia walked over to them and crouched down on the other side of Tom Lair.

"Hades' dark magic is strong but there are some forces stronger than his. You care for you father, you love him, think of him and the goodness in him and he'll come back." Hestia said as she placed Irma's hand on her father's burnt head.

Irma nodded and closed her eyes and began to remember her father. The others looked on in anticipation as cracks of pure light began to appear over Tom's demonic body. Soon they couldn't look as the light became too intense. Hestia placed her hand on Tom and her other hand on the other officer who also began to crack with light.

Soon the light ended and they looked back to see two police officers lying on the floor. Irma watched her dad as he began to mover and stir. His eyes drifted open. "Irma?"

"Dad!" She cried and wrapped her father in a hug witch he returned.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Irma." Tom seriously said.

"I know daddy, I… I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long."

"I don't even know what 'this' is, but thank you. Thank you so much."

"Err… what about the outer one? He can't know about us." Taranee said gesturing to the other still unconscious officer.

"I have an idea." Tom said.

* * *

><p>Officer Cole Phelps awoke with a jumped. "Hay Cole, we're back." His partner Officer Tom Liar said from behind the weal of the police car. Cole looked around at the Station outside his window.<p>

"What the... I've just had the strangest dream ever… how long was I out?"

"About five minutes. You go on inside I'll park the car." Tom replied. Cole nodded and stepped out and headed to the station. He couldn't help but join in with the giggling from the back seats as Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee became visible.

"Right now to get you home, and Irma you and I are going to have a long conversation." Tom then said. He could tell he was going to have a very long night.

* * *

><p>The Hale's apartment door opened allowing Elizabeth and Harold Hale to enter. "Matt?" Elizabeth called as she walked into the living room leaving Harold to hung up their coats. Suddenly he heard his wife gasp.<p>

"Elizabeth? What is it?" He said rushing to her side but also gasped at what he saw.

"I-It's so clean and… and tidy." Elizabeth said.

"Everything looks brand new. No wonder he's exhausted." Harold chuckled as he saw Matt fast asleep on the couch with Napoleon and his dormouse curled up together asleep.

They smiled and went to check on Lillian who was also fast asleep in her bead. "Goodnight Lillian." Her mother said and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Lillian however wasn't asleep; she smiled as she reached out her hand towards some old toy blocks which stacked themselves spelling the name 'Lillian'. "Goodnight Mom." She whispered and fell asleep more happy then she'd ever been.

* * *

><p>Large black metal doors swung open as a seven foot man let out a disgruntled groan. He stomped across the black marble floor, past a three heeded dong whimpering in pain and fear and dropped himself into a large gothic thrown. Hades was angry.<p>

"So you didn't succeed then." His unwilling wife Persephone stated as she stood before him, arms crossed with a smug look on her face.

"Don't anger me Persephone. Go get me something to eat and drink." Hades ordered as he held his hard in his hand. Persephone Sighed and waked off to the kitchen leaving Hades alone in his throne room.

Hades sat pondering what to do next. He waved his hand in front of him and a black swirling cloud formed with images of Hearts and other magical Items and possessors began flowing across it.

"Stop." He commanded and the image remained on a teenaged girl with sandy blond hair fast asleep in a large bead. Hades smiled to himself. "This time I won't be so easy." He said before standing and turning towards a large window. He looked out at the legions of creatures, beasts and demons that camped around. Large masses shifted along the ground as smaller demons swooped through the smoke filled air building, organizing and preparing for war.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>The story will continue in a new fic but it may not be up for a will as I still have others that I should be working on.<p>

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
